The present invention relates to a mount for photographic lighting equipment, such as reflectors, lights (especially flash devices), etc. that has a cornered light-discharge opening, with the mount including a mounting bracket on which the lighting equipment is mounted in such a way as to be rotatable about an axis.
With the heretofore known mounts of this type, the photographic equipment, such as a reflector, light, etc., is rotatably mounted directly in the mounting bracket. With reflectors or lights, the discharge openings frequently have a rectangular cross-sectional shape. Due to this rectangular shape, the reflectors or lights cannot be selectively oriented in the direction of the long or short sides. In practice, this is frequently a great drawback, because if the reflector or light needs to be disposed in an upright manner, a second device is generally required to accomplish this.
It is an object of the present invention to embody a mount of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the photographic lighting equipment can be oriented and adjusted not only in the direction of the long side but also in the direction of the short side.